Breakheart Hotel
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Si no encuentras un cuarto en ese hotel de los corazones rotos, puedes dejar a Elvis... y venir a buscarme a mi...James/Lily Regalo para Pik@ del PPC Oneshot ¿Revews?


**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje conocido es mio ¡dale! ni la idea haha, dedicado para **Pik(arroba)** del PPC, espero que esto cumpla aunque sea un poquito tus espectativas, tal vez despues suba el otro que empeze antes de que me dijeras bien como lo querias haha. Es el primer que hago de la epoca de los merodeadores...y tambien mi primer James-Lily espero no desilucinaros mucho. Sugiero buscar la canción de Elvis Presley "Breakheart Hotel" para entrar en ambiente, yo os aviso cuando ponerla.

**U****n beso y ojala lo disfruten!**

**Ginna  
**

* * *

**Breakheart Hotel**

-Silencio- proclamo una guapa pelirroja hacia la comitiva que la acompañaba, entre risas y empujones las otras tres chicas que la acompañaban pararon inmediatamente

-¿Que pasa Lily? No me digas que te arrepentiste- interrogo entre desilusionada e incrédula otra linda chica de cara regordeta y corto cabello castaño.

-Por supuesto que no Alice- respondió la aludida con decisión en sus ojos verdes- si yo dije que Raechel tendría una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡Reachel tendrá una fiesta de cumpleaños! -proclamo levantando un puño con un gesto que pretendía ser vehemente arrancando otra ronda de risas por las demás chicas.

-Bien, gracias Lily- soltó la mas bajita del grupo, de largos cabellos color arena y penetrantes ojos negros- no hace falta que hables como Snape en pociones, estoy segura que mi hermana se conformara con un poco de comida de las cocinas, no hacen falta tus discursos también.

Ante la comparación Alice y Jaimy la ultima chica de cabellos negros en eternas trenzas empezaron a reír, mas al ver la cara de Lily pararon inmediatamente, hace poco que su amistad habia terminado con el Sly, y aunque ellas se alegraban por eso, sabían que a Lily le dolía.

-Ejem...sigamos-intervino Regina hermana mayor de Raechel, tratando de enmendar su metedura de pata.

-Esperen , hace un momento escuche un ruido- explico la pelirroja haciendo referencia a por que se habían detenido.

-¡Es cierto! Escuchen, parece que es música- secundo Jaimy

Alice percibió interesada la música y empezó a seguirla sin mas

-¿qué haces?- interrogo Lily deteniéndola del brazo

-Investigo- Contesto Alice y siguió caminando hacia la música, la pelirroja interrogo con la mirada a las otras dos y estas se encogieron de hombros, inmediatamente siguieron la misma ruta de la castaña.

El rastro las llevo solo dos pasillos mas adelante, sin hacer ruido se asomaron hacia el interior y escucharon risas masculinas mezcladas con las melodías, risas masculinas muy conocidas.

Inmediatamente sacaron la cabeza de la puerta y se miraron con idénticos gestos entre diversión e impresión.

-¿por qué no me sorprende?- inquirió Alice divertida- Los Merodeadores ¡hasta en la sopa!

-JaJaJa ¿vieron a Black? Se veía realmente cómico tratando de "tocar" la guitarra- susurro Jaime imitando el chico que efectivamente hacia movimientos demasiado exagerados para la canción que sonaba

-Y Peter...pensé que le estaba dando un ataque de epilepsia- secundo Alice recordando al chico y sus ademanes con el bajo.

-Bueno, al menos Remus salva al grupo - intervino Regina - ¿de donde abra a aprendido piano?

-Su abuelo le enseño- explico Lily maldiciéndose por su afición a responder preguntas, Remus en un momento de confesiones le habia contado que en su infancia no salía mucho por su condición de Licántropo, asi que pasaba gran parte del día con su abuelo, por lo mismo de su enfermedad tuvieron que vender la mayoría de los viernes familiares que no eran muchos, lo único que conservaron fue un viejo piano en el que Jhon Charles Lupin y su nieto practicaban por las tardes, al morir el, Remus paso a heredar dicho piano que lo esperaba en su casa después de cada ciclo escolar.

Todas voltearon a ver a Lily esperando algún dato mas, al ver que ella no pensaba hablar se rindieron pues si algo sabían es que la pelirroja guardaba los secretos como propios.

(Acá poner la canción)

Una música mas cadenciosa las saco de su distracción, curiosas volvieron a asomar la cabeza

Detrás de un pilar salio bailando al ritmo ¡¿JAMES POTTER?!

Ninguna daba crédito a lo que veía, el chico movía la cadera de una manera un tanto exagerada mientras tanto Sirius y Peter seguían en lo suyo colocándose debajo del escritorio en que el chico de gafas se habia subido como escenario improvisado, Remus con una sonrisa ante la actuación seguía haciendo cantar al piano.

Cuando las chicas pensaron que el show no podia empeorar, James Potter hablo:

-Lily Evans...esto va por ti

Los otros tres merodeadores estallaron en risas y seguían a James mientras cantaba

_...Well, since my baby left me,  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of lonely street  
at Heartbreak Hotel..._

-Pero si ella nunca a estado contigo Cornamenta -comento Peter haciendo referencia a los repetidos desplantes de la chica ya no tan agresivos. James interrumpió un momento su interpretación para propinarle una colleja y seguir cantando.

_...Ive been so lonely baby,  
Well im so lonely,  
well im so lonely I could die..._

_Oh although it's always crowded,  
you still can find some room.  
For broken hearted lovers  
to cry away their gloom._

James señalo a Sirius como si le pasara la palabra y este llevo las manos a su corazón como si estuviera herido y se dejo caer hacia tras par diversión de los presentes.

_...They've been so lonely  
well they're so lonely,  
well they're so lonely they could die..._

El chico Potter cantaba los coros volviendo su voz rasposa y profunda al mas puro estilo casanova.

_...Well, the Bell hop's tears keep flowin',  
and the desk clerk's dressed in black.  
Well they been so long on lonely street  
They never ever look back..._

_...and its so lonely baby,  
and its so lonely,  
well they're so lonely they could die..._

Lentamente se acerco al piano y guiño un ojo a Remus quien solo pudo contener una carcajada mientras su amigo se empezaba a desabrochar la camisa y la hacia girar sobre su cabeza para después lanzarla hacia Sirius y Peter quienes pelearon por ella cual colegialas.

_...well, if your baby leaves you,  
and you got a tale to tell.  
Just take a walk down lonely street  
to Heartbreak Hotel..._

_...youll be so lonely  
your gonna be lonely  
youll be so lonely you could die..._

En ese momento la música se detuvo y James volvio a su actitud arrogante y divertida de siempre dejando al "galán" de lado, Remus estiro sus brazos y acepto la cerveza de mantequilla que Peter les ofrecía.

Mientras tanto en la puerta, las chicas tenían la mandíbula hasta el piso, atónitas se voltearon a ver entre ellas.

-Fue tan...- empezó Jaime

-Ridículo- terminaron Alice y Regina

-Sexy- acoto Lily

Las otras tres la miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, la chica pelirroja intento reparar su boca floja, de la impresión se les olvido que estaban paradas detrás de una puerta que podia abrirse con la mas mínima presión y cayeron hechas un nudo de cuerpos dentro del aula de estudios Muggles sin una pizca de discreción.

Al levantarse se encontraron con la mirada escrutadora de los cuatro merodeadores, quienes con un gesto de galantería las ayudaron a levantarse.

Después del típico ¿qué hacen aquí?-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?, las chicas confesaron su plan de fiesta sorpresa para Raechel la hermana menor de Regina que acababa de entrar al equipo de Gryffindor y querían celebrarle, los chicos dijeron que solian ir los domingos ahí para divertirse un rato y ofrecieron que trajeran a Raechel y se hiciera la fiesta ahí, las chicas aceptaron entusiasmadas y Alice, Jaimy, Sirius y Peter fueron a las cocinas por comida mientras los Remus acompañaba a Regina por su hermana y James y Lily se quedaban a ordenar un poco.

James intento iniciar una conversación con Lily pero esta lo ignoraba olímpicamente lo cual lo frustro demasiado, pues últimamente ya le respondía con monosílabos aunque sea.

-Si quieres acompaña a los chicos a las cocinas, yo termino esto -Se rindió James asumiendo que la pelirroja no se la estaba pasando bien.

Para varear no obtuvo respuesta inmediata cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar Lily lo interrumpió.

-Cantas bien- dijo la pelirroja con aparente indiferencia.

-Puedes irte- respondió el chico Potter pensando que se burlaba de el, Lily se paralizo pues no sabia como arreglar el malentendido asi que se dirigió a la puerta, estaba por salir cuando un impulso la ataco

-Ummm...James- Cuando el joven pelinegro puso sus ojos en ella con gesto hostil saco lo Gryffindor y continuo - si...no encuentras un cuarto en ese hotel de los corazones rotos...puedes dejar a Elvis y venir a buscarme a mi.

* * *

**Nota: **No tube Beta ni tengo buena ortografía aun asi que espero y perdones mis horrorsotes

**Nota 2:** ¿Algún revew con comentario o bomba dentro?


End file.
